


Survival

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [75]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Din is in a tight spot. But he is glad for the company.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 5





	Survival

You could feel something shaking you. The vague acknowledgement of someone calling your name struck you and partly roused you.

“(Y/N), I need you to wake up!” Din said as he shook you. You bolted up in the seat behind his usual piloting seat.  
“Why what’s happening?” You asked. It took a glance to see that Grogu had been shut away safely in his little carrier.  
“I need you to fly the ship and shoot for me.” Din said as he bustled you into his chair. You glanced around as he pointed out the controls to fire that he hadn’t shown you yet. “Open the doors but don’t land.”  
“Why? Why? Why?! ... Why?!“ You asked Din as he hurried out of sight. You tried to fly as steady as you could while avoiding getting the ship hit. You could hear Din firing something from below you and several times ships you hadn’t shot at exploded. He hurried back up and leant over you, taking the controls.  
“You should get back in your seat now. Hold on. It might get bumpy.” He warned you. You did as he said as quickly as you could. Admittedly you fumbled with the safety straps on your seat.  
“Who is that?!” You shouted over the shots that fired.  
“An old friend. We’re heading into hyperspace now. Watch the right side for me, we’re going to have a narrow escape.” He answered quickly. You did as Din asked and pointed out the one ship that wasn’t taking on a frontal attack. The ship juttered and shook in odd ways as it was hit or narrowly missed a full blow. The shift into hyperspeed was quicker and smoother than any of the evasive action Din had taken. You groaned a little as you body adjusted.   
“Are you ok?” He asked as he hurried to check on Grogu who vomited as soon as his carrier was opened. Letting out another groan you decided to climb down into the belly of the ship and search for somewhere cool to sit. The fight had made you feel dizzy and a bit sick Din must have gotten used to it by now but you and clearly Grogu weren’t. “Here. You should lay down.” Din had followed you down with Grogu tucked into his cape. He lifted you up off your feet, which you insisted was unnecessary. When you were set back down again you realised it was in Din’s small sleeping quarters. He held out Grogu as if unsure if you would want to hold onto him.  
“I’m fine really. I’m just not used to being spun around so much.” You insisted. Din chuckled at you but ignored what you said and set the heating in the sleeping questions so that there was a cool breeze  
“You should rest anyway. I might need you to take a shift at flying.” He said after leaning in a little close to check if you were really alright. He cleared his throat and hurried off, leaving you to wait for Grogu to find a comfortable spot to sleep. You lay still, enjoying the cool air and the rhythmic sounds of the ship.


End file.
